Thief
by pinkosicko
Summary: How the hell did he ever manage to land himself in this situation? One word. Reborn. Tsuna was going to die. And he was STILL a virgin. X27, AU
1. Chapter 1: Debut

**Title:** Debut  
**Author:** mendokuseneko  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Nothing much, pinch of swearing. Miss it if you don't pay attention. Oh, and definitely AU.  
**Summary:** All he knew, is that he was going to die during his first job. And he was still a virgin.

**A/N:** First X27 story, it's been going around my head for ages, and I finally managed to write it down. It's a two-shot, so there will be a next chapter! This was made originally for the XanxusTsuna Community, so if you like that pairing, spread the love! And yes, it's small, but I had no time to write more. speaking of time, I'm off to study for my test! The one I have in about 2 hours! Bye! 8D *waves*

A dark figure moved slowly through the night, carefully avoiding all the cameras that he knew were there thanks to his teacher drilling the mansion's blueprints into his head. He had to be quick, or he would be dead. Even if he somehow managed to escape the guard dog's and security's wrath, he shuddered just thinking what his tutor would do to him if he escaped empty-handed.

"_Tsuna, where are you?"_, a voice buzzed in his ears.

"By the side door."

"_Good. Now get in."_

Sawada Tsunayoshi, nineteen years old, currently robbing the mansion of the leader of the greatest assassin squad of the world and the future heir of the most powerful mafia family, _La famiglia Vongola. _And he was still a virgin.

'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die-'

"_Baka Tsuna. Stop stalling and go in."_

"Hiiiiii! I'm going!" he hurriedly entered the mansion and ran as quietly as possible to the hallway.

How in hell did he ever manage to land himself in this kind of situation, one may wonder. The answer was so simple that he could answer it with one word.

'Reborn...' he groaned mentally.

When he was an innocent, thirteen year old middle schooler, he had been pulled into an alley on his way home from Namimori School. He had been too frightened to scream, but somewhere in the back of his mind he noticed that it wouldn't do him any good, since his captor had covered his mouth.

Like every normal person, his first thoughts had been 'RAPE!MURDER!GAH!', but as he felt a gun on his back, his brain melted into a puddle of goo and everything was a blur from there on. When his brain returned from it's short term break, Tsuna had the time to register everything that had happened and promptly fainted in the middle of the street.

And from there , it all went spiraling down.

Reborn, famous thief and hitman, exclusively loyal to the Vongola family, had decided he needed a pupil. And who better than him, Sawada Tsunayoshi, innocent middle schooler with an average grade of 17.5 who couldn't even jump past the 3rd level vault, a.k.a. dame dame kono dame Tsuna?

He may not have believed Reborn at the time, but when he started to train him, Tsuna had absolutely no doubt in his mind. He was utterly and totally doomed.

Six years later, Reborn had finally deemed him ready to start working with major jobs and oficially make his debut with the family, so he was stuck with stealing - from the most dangerous man in all Italy, and quite possibly the world, Xanxus – the Vongola Rings.

"I still don't get it." Tsuna whispered into his headgear. "Aren't the rings rightfully his, him being the heir and all?"

"_Don't you remember anything I taught you?"_ Tsuna flinched, almost feeling the kick he's get if his tutor had been with him. _"He's the heir, but he won't get Vongola unless he's defeated all challengers. So they're still not his."_

"So complicated..." He grumbled as he finally reached his goal – the conference room.

Reaching into his bag, the thief in training grabbed the tools to pick the lock, concentrating on applying the right pressure to the torsion wrenches so he could get in as quickly as possible – he wasn't completely dumb, he knew better than to take too long, he couldn't afford being caught.

A click. "I'm in."

He swiftly entered the room, closing the door behind him without a sound. Examining the room around him, he quickly located the safe where the vongola rings were supposed to be and he hurried to it, reciting the code in his mind. He could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead as he dialed the code, praying he didn't make a mistake.

He gulped as he finished, almost screaming in relief when the safe's door opened. "I did it..."

"_Congratulations, Tsuna."_

He gave a shaky sigh and reached for the box , freezing mid-way when he heard a click and felt something hard at the back of hid head along with the strange feeling of deja vu. His eyes widened.

"Not. So. Fast."

He almost fainted before he heard Reborn's chuckles.

_"Looks like Xanxus caught you, dame Tsuna."_

And with that, he really did faint.


	2. Chapter 2: Trick

A/N: God, every time I had a chance to write this, I'd just sit in front of my computer and mentally swear 'cause the words just wouldn't come out my my fingers. Well... better late than never.

"_Tsuna. Wake up."_

Years of torture under the hand's of a cruel baby hitman had presented at least one good lesson to Tsuna, and that lesson was the one he had learned flawlessly. He may sleep during an earthquake – he'd never seen his mother in such a panic, and he seriously hoped he would never again – but never would he remain sleeping with Reborn awake in the same room. The sound of his voice could wake Tsuna from the deepest slumber, so when he was called through his headgear, his eyes instantly opened.

"Nice of you to join me." a voice sneered near him.

Tsune swung his head up and paled as he saw Xanxus drinking from a whiskey glass, sitting in front of him on a throne-like chair. Gulping in fright, he released a nervous giggle and tried to move, eyes widening in horror as he realized he was tied down to a chair. He hopelessly wiggled in it, internally bawling his eyes out.

'Maybe if I beg-'

"_Don't embarrass me, idiot."_

'HIIIIIIII'

"E-Eh... Xan-xanxus..." he stuttered. "Who wou-ld ha-have t-t-"

"Cut the crap, kid." he growled and squinted his eyes in rage. "I know why you're here, you tried to steal the rings. What I don't know is why you want them and WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!"

Tsuna gasped and almost fainted again when Xanxus threw the glass – which was still full – at his feet and seethed at him.

"S-SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, NINETEEN YEARS OLD, 17.3 AVERAGE IN SCHOOL, CURRENTLY MOVING FROM NAMIMORI TO ITALY AT THE END OF MY LESSONS WITH REBORN!" a slap that sounded distinctly like a palm connecting with a face went unheard by Tsuna, who was too busy shaking in his seat.

Xanxus looked at the spineless kid and wondered if he should just kill the poor thing and take it out of it's misery. But the thought flew by as he heard the name Reborn, and suddenly he looked at Tsuna with attention because the kid had to be more than a spineless squid if he had lessons from the baby.

Maybe an octopus.

With a calm face that did nothing to soothe Tsuna's nerves, Xanxus rose from his seat and placed both hands on each side of the kid's head – and he had a hard time believing the thief wannabe was nineteen and not fifteen, like he looked to be – and looked down at him.

And just as Tsuna was almost fainting from lack of breath – after all, one forgets such tiny things such as breathing when faced with the Vongola heir – he heard the voice of his tutor and realized that it wasn't coming from his earpiece.

"Prepare for punishment. Baka."

Both man widened their eyes and stared at the side, seeing Reborn there with a pistol pointed at them. The problem was, it was pointed at Tsuna, and now he knew for a certainty that he was going to die as he heard the bang of the bullet being shot.

'If only I'd been stronger... I... I wouldn't have to die without... even kissing...'

And feeling the disappointment in himself, Tsuna just waited as he felt the blood gush out for what felt like years but was actually less than seconds. And just as his heart stopped, he thought 'I don't want to die' and suddenly he didn't.

Feeling hot, almost as if he was on fire, he lifted the head that he's let fall back with as much force as he could and head butted Xanxus, feeling the satisfying crack of bones on his forehead, not caring if they were his own. He glared at the Vongola heir, fire in his eyes as the other just widened his and stared at him in wonder.

"KISS SOMEONE FOR THE FIRST TIME WITH MY DYING WILL."

"What."

Tsuna just ignored his mentor and leaped at Xanxus, making them both fall with Tsuna trapping him on the ground with the chair. Tsuna heard the sickening thud of Xanxus head hitting the floor with force again, but he was to busy kissing him, tasting the sweet metallic blood on his tongue, eyes rolling back and moaning as Xanxus growled and responded with brute force.

Just as Tsuna ripped the rope around his wrist and slammed his palms on the ground , Xanxus stopped responding and Tsuna started to slow down until coming to a full stop, fluttering his lashes and blushing as the dying will fire dwindled.

"What... X-Xanxus?"

Tsuna saw the red lips, highly noticeable from the contrast with pale skin made even whiter with the pool of blood around it and - wait. Blood? Tsuna's eyes focused and zero-ed in on the facts. He headbutted Xanxus. Them he - Tsuna cringed - glomped him. And the noise. The noise of bone breaking. That was... That was Xanxus head.

Tsuna's eyes unfocused again. He thought of that time his mom forgot about him in the grocery store when he was 4. Simpler times.

"Baka. Focus. Use this opportunity to run."

Tsuna shook his head and looked at his mentor. "But. But with this much b-blood, won't he - d-die?" He squeaked.

Reborn smirked. "So? He's your enemy."

"I can't let him die!" Tsuna flailed from his spot on top of Xanxus and rubbed his face with his hands frantically. "I can't just leave him like this, what kind of person do you think I am. I have to do something."

Ripping his own shirt, Tsuna messily bandaged Xanxus' head. It didn't do much, but it would probably help stop the bleeding. Tsuna sighed and quickly ran out of the room, ignoring his mentor's smirking face. At least it distracted Reborn from his earlier failure. Hurray for no punishment. Tsuna should be happy.

And if he was up all night thinking of Xanxus, well. Nobody needed to know.

Tsuna should've known it wasn't over after knowing Reborn for so many years.

So he supposed he really shouldn't have been surprised when he woke up to find himself tied on the ground in front of a table full of mobsters, including a glaring Xanxus, with Reborn pressing down on his ribs with his foot.

"Baka Tsuna defeated Xanxus and got the rings. He's the new Vongola heir. You," Reborn smirked while he glanced at Xanxus, "are his new bodyguard. Dipshit."

He still was, though.


End file.
